


chrysanthemums.

by librastrai



Series: coriander chronicles. [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Barebacking, Begging, Canon Disabled Character, Character Development, Consensual Kink, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fingerfucking, Minor Angst, Never again, Nipple Licking, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Riding, Sir Kink, THIS TOOK LIKE 3 MONTHS, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, authority kink, james is an astrology hoe, they fuck what more do you want from me, yang actually has a character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librastrai/pseuds/librastrai
Summary: Yang was so fucking tired of secrets. Even the ones she kept, but still her tongue was kept under lock and key ... just like James’. Maybe they were more alike than she thought.“So you hide who you are.” Tone veered into accusation, even though she didn’t want to. Lilac gaze rose to meet stormy blues. “I can’t do that.”“You won’t have to.”*Chrysanthemums, meaningfidelity and love.part of the Coriander Chronicles series.
Relationships: James Ironwood/Yang Xiao Long
Series: coriander chronicles. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483451
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	chrysanthemums.

**Author's Note:**

> this shit has been 3 months in the making & now i can stop being a professional cocktease & go back to being cancelled. enjoy near 10k of delicious problematic goodness ft. some actual character development for my faves. ♡✨

At the time, Yang hadn’t thought twice about spray painting her prosthetic a bright, blazened yellow. Like summer sun. It had been perfectly practical, not affected any of the articulated joints or functions like movement and ... it had been a reclamation. A statement. _This is mine, it’s me._

Weiss had merely rolled her eyes affectionately with a small huff that the General was going to be less than impressed. Ruby had been too enamoured with the thought of a secret gun inside the prosthetic (there wasn’t, Yang checked) and Blake, well. They hadn’t talked about it. Everything surrounding the dark haired girl was still too raw, too much. After what had happened with Adam, Blake and Weiss coming back bruised and parts of themselves broken and raw; Yang didn’t interfere. She reminded them that she was there, she always would be, but this was their thing to deal with. Just like her arm and ever present fear of the monsters who snatched it from her was hers. Yang and Blake were friends ... that was enough.

So, the arm wasn’t a problem. Until she came face to face with the General himself, and grey blue eyes immediately were drawn to the bright yellow, bright as her gold spun hair.

Shit.

Yang tensed, one hand coming to clasp over the cold metal still left bare with her bomber jacket. On the defensive, ready to snap and argue that this was her arm, it was her, she didn’t have to explain anything to James and if he didn’t like it, he could shove his gun up his ass —

“I would’ve picked a more ... _subtle colour_ , Miss Xiao Long. But it suits you nonetheless.”

_Oh._

Tan cheeks flush some, flesh hand coming to brush back some strands of golden hair as Yang regains her metaphorical footing, gives a small scoff and light smirk.

“Some of us just can’t pull off the winning colour.”

James only returned the smirk.

“Evidently.”

With that, the rag tag group was welcomed further into his office, but when lilac eyes glanced over to the General to see blue storms focused on her, a trail of goosebumps rose on her skin. Her stomach did a flip, like she was a blushing teenager with a school girl crush.

She wanted _more._

* * *

Only the sound of Ruby’s soft snoring filled the room. Weiss was “far too ladylike” to snore (though she would when she was in the depths of sleep) and Blake never made noise, soft and soundless as her animal namesake.

Yang couldn’t sleep.

Oh she’d tried. Tossed and turned on her bed fruitlessly, face rubbing up against pillows that had no right to be that soft for an academy dorm room. The bed was incredibly soft and with a pang in her chest, Yang found herself yearning for Beacon, for beds that precariously made into bunk beds and pillows that smelled of her shampoo and Zwei.

Tired lilac eyes glanced over at the prosthetic resting on the bedside table.

She yearned for many things that could never come back.

A soft grumble and the blonde pushed back the standard issue blankets, feet swinging over to land on the cold wooden floor. A shiver ran through her body at the sensation, Yang pushing it aside to stand and grab the prosthetic with her remaining hand, locking it into place with practiced ease. A wince at the bone deep ache that followed, pearly white teeth sunk into the soft flesh of her bottom lip as Yang felt the articulated fingers flex and curl into a fist.

Nights like this were always the worst. She needed to get out of the dorm room before she woke up the others. A fleeting glance over her shoulder at the rest of her team, Yang quietly opened the door and stepped out, letting it softly click shut after her.

So many thoughts ran through her head and none of them stuck for more than a couple seconds. Nights like this had been progressively rare since the reunification of Team RWBY, but everything they’d been through the past few days ... it had knocked the blonde off kilter. Left her scrambling for purchase, emotionally and mentally. The aches in her arm had begun to return in a vengeance, almost making up for all the times she had been able to ignore it with a deep breath and determination to go on. A couple of painkillers if desperate.

_Gods, it hurt so bad._

The moment when she’d lost her arm ... Yang couldn’t remember much. Exhaustion, using the last of her energy to launch Ruby far up the tower. After that, aura had shattered in a golden shimmer and she’d been left defenseless and quivering against dark creatures that could smell the vulnerability coming off of her in waves. Bone sharp teeth, the feeling of pain blooming in her arm, far away scream that sounded nothing like herself, her voice.

It came in broken fragments, flashes here and there. Ironically, it affected her far less than everything else. Readjusting to having an arm once more, the aching pains that would leave her a trembling ball in bed, curled up on herself. The nightmares. The paranoia.

The _fear._

Almost walking into a large oaken door, Yang managed to stop herself before smacking her face against it, eyes rapidly blinking as she caught her footing. _Shit, I’m really losing it._ What kind of huntress was she if she couldn’t even keep an eye on her surroundings?

A glance back at the door and the blonde recognized intricate carvings, metallic embellishments. Oh. She’d ended up walking right to the General’s office door in her wandering trance, wrapped up in her own thoughts. _Whoops._ Heart skipped a beat in her chest, remembering the way steel grey eyes had looked her over, the way excitement and a pang of want had fizzled in her belly even long after James had turned away from her.

 _I should go back._ Yang thought with a nervous lick of her lips. The General probably wasn’t even inside, maybe in his own quarters. It was pretty late. With the thought of James being asleep in his bed, Yang’s mind raced to paint the picture of the General, face softened with the lull of sleep. Would he wear a shirt, pyjama pants? Or would he just wear boxers?

_What if he went commando?_

Blonde waves of hair bounced around her face as Yang shook her head, before the picture fully formed, naked and wanting. Nope, no. She wasn’t thinking of the General that way, not when he’d done so much for them. She’d just go back to her dorm and ignore the aching between her legs, the way her mouth was dry. Things would sort themselves out in the morning —

“Miss Xiao Long?”

Oh shoot.

“General Ironwood, I was just ... exploring?”

 _Real fucking lame, Yang._ Still, maybe it didn’t go over too poorly with the way James’ lip quirked, a hand pushing back some stray locks of dark hair from his face. A glance over him and brows furrowed as lilac eyes drank in the sight of the general not in his regular, uniformed get up but ... pyjamas. With the atlas symbol on it.

He wore the academy issued pyjama pants.

Yang tried with all her might but couldn’t stop the laugh that burst forth, even when her flesh hand came to clasp over her mouth, apologies mumbled out amongst the laughter bubbling from her lips like sunshine. Luckily James saw some humour to the situation, his own mouth tugging into a light mirthful grin, not protesting being the subject of teasing for the moment. Once Yang had managed to catch her breath, she felt her stomach flip at the twinkle in James’ eyes.

“Would you like to come inside, or carry on running the risk of waking up the third years?”

Oof. If they were anything like Beacon’s third years, Yang knew better than to risk waking them so late in the night, especially if she wanted to keep her head. As James stepped aside, the blonde walked into the office, lilac eyes drifting down to trail over the intricate astrological designs carved into the floor, such a care bled into them that she couldn’t pull her gaze away. Yang had always loved the stars. They were so far away from everything but were always consistent, always there. She could always look up and see the Ursa, the Royal Star, the Gods.

“Tea?”

“Hmm?” Head rose, seeing that James had moved to settle by his desk, hand gripped lightly around the handle of the teapot. She hadn’t paid too much attention until she saw a glint of metal and blonde eyes furrowed, blinking before taking a second look. oh. “Your hand, it’s —”

“Like yours? It is.” There was a hint of discomfort in the General’s voice, despite the softness that carried the rest, clearly meant to keep her at ease. Comfortable. Yang felt a pang of guilt for pointing it out so bluntly, knowing she hated the feeling of people’s eyes consistently fixated on her own prosthetic, the way they never seemed to stop staring until they felt they were going to be judged for it. Only by others though, never by Yang. Her arm was up for all to consume, to stare in awe or wonder or interest. She didn’t want to put that onto someone else. Soft clink of the porcelain spout of the teapot tapping against the tea cup stilled those thoughts, for the moment. “It’s okay to stare, Yang.”

He never called her Yang. Just Miss Xiao Long, so formal and careful.

“I, I just didn’t know. You never ... y’know, show it off.” _Why?_ The following question was implicit but James only smiled, gesturing for her to sit in the chair aside from the desk which Yang did. Once she was sat comfortably, James held out the teacup for her to take before leaning against the desk.

Funny, even with him towering over her like this, a behemoth of authority and strength; she felt safe.

Safer than she ever had in months.

A soft sigh left the general as his arms crossed over his chest, sleeves of his nightshirt covering most of the metal and flesh alike but did little to hide the outline of well defined muscles. Yang’s tongue came to nervously wet her bottom lip.

“When people look at me, they need to see someone they can trust. They need to see someone who’s strong.” The tiredness in James’ voice couldn’t help but to bleed through and it caused Yang’s heart to thrum in sympathy. She knew what it felt like to always have to be the strong one. “If they saw me as I was ... I would lose that trust. I’ve already lost too much.”

“So if you don’t hide it, they won’t listen to you?” Yang was aghast, anger building in her belly on James’ behalf. How dare they? He’d gone through something so terrible just to be rebuilt, to look after them even if Yang didn’t agree with how, and they’d just throw that back in his face if he wanted to stop hiding himself away? Because he wasn’t perfect? “That’s _wrong!_ ”

“It is how it is, Yang. Systems change, but they take time and right now, that is something we don’t have.”

Not with Salem. The existential threat of the Grimm queen, who wanted her sister for reasons they still didn’t understand. The _**secret**_ kept from everyone. Yang was so fucking tired of secrets. Even the ones she kept, but still her tongue was kept under lock and key ... just like James’.

Maybe they were more alike than she thought.

“So you hide who you are.” Tone veered into accusation, even though she didn’t want to. Lilac gaze rose to meet stormy blues. “I can’t do that.”

“You won’t have to.” Conviction rang through those four words and put the blonde at ease. Allowed her to relax enough to reach for the cup of still hot tea. When the receptors in her fingers of the prosthetic grasped round the teacup and sensed boiling heat, a sharp gasp escaped Yang’s lips as pain shot up the length of the prosthetic and made her humerus ache. A crash and tinkling shatter of the porcelain pieces scattering across the dark marble floor did little to mask the swear that followed, or the ragged breaths that followed as Yang curled in on herself, cradling her prosthetic to her chest.

“Fuck! Fuck, oh —”

“Come here.” James voice was soft, closer than she expected and her head lifted to see that he had crossed the small space between them to kneel in front of her, careful of the porcelain shards scattered across the floor. A small whimper and yang shook her head when James held out his hand for her to outstretch her arm.

“It hurts, I —”

“Yang. _Trust me_.”

A small pause and just as James thought she was going to retreat further into herself, Yang slowly stretched out her arm, trembling at the pain that was now beginning to radiate out in waves from the amputation site. Careful as he could be, James grasped the prosthetic at it’s locking port with his own prosthetic arm, while flesh hand cradled her arm gently.

“I’m going to remove your prosthetic, okay?” He made no move until she nodded her head, bottom lip trembling. The pain was only getting worse with the second and James knew that if left, the sensory overload from the prosthetic’s sensors would trigger a spasming fit for her arm’s nerves. “Okay. Just breathe slowly for me, it’ll be better once i do this.” His voice was incredibly calm, steady and it worked a little in calming her nerves through the pain. Slowly, Yang inhaled and exhaled as James slowly worked the the prosthetic from it’s port with a soft mechanical hiss, the locking nuts a little tough to undo with the overstimulation to the tech. Finally, it was free and James set it atop his desk with care before turning to the blonde.

“Has it ever done this before?” Concern rang in storm blue eyes, James worried he had sent her faulty tech, something he would never want. He’d gotten his best specialists in the technological department of the military to craft the prosthetic, from the moment he’d gotten on his ship back to atlas. After he was informed what had happened to her ...

“No, no it’s just,” a hard swallow followed, her hand coming to grasp light over James, soft sigh following when his thumb began to massage the skin at her upper arm. “It’s the cold. It always acts up, it did during the winter back home too but ... never this bad.”

“Atlas temperatures aren’t like Patch’s unfortunately, as much as I wish they were.” A watery laugh cracked at James’ attempt at a joke, his lips tugging into a small smile.

“I guess not, _ooh_ —” Tan skin flushed bright red at the soft moan cooed when James’ thumb massaged at just the right spot, releasing the tension between the skin. Both the General and the blonde seemed to freeze for a moment, gazes unable to break away from each other and with James hand still on her skin, Yang felt that prickling heat travel along her body. Heart skip at least five beats. When her lips parted to stammer out an apology, try and mutter an excuse to leave; it all stilled when the ball of James’ thumb pressed against that aching spot again, drawing another exhaled moan. Yang pressing into his touch.

“General, I —”

“Do you want this?”

A soft blink, and Yang’s mouth went dry. James gaze up at her didn’t waver or break, he was firm but gentle in the words he’d spoken. If she didn’t want this, they’d stop now and never speak of it again, remain as they were. He wouldn’t overstep her boundaries or force her into something she didn’t want.

Yang wanted this so badly. Her heart was beginning to thud heavy in her chest and the heat on her cheeks seemed to burn hotter than her hair. She wanted this. She wanted _him._

“Don’t stop.”

Her voice sounded dry, weak but dripping in want. A soft nod and the glimpse of lust she saw in those steely blue eyes send a bolt of need right down her spine.

Once he knew Yang wanted this, James didn’t immediately jump to overwhelming touches but maintained the gentle, teasing pressure he had started with. Strong, deft fingers massaged and kneaded at soft, supple skin. easing out all the pressure points, the ache that still throbbed in time with her quickening heartbeat, slowly and gently easing all of that pain to little more than a distant twinge by the time he began to further explore. Every feather light touch set alight her skin, goosebumps rising and a soft gasp spilled from her lips when she felt James against her arm. Kissing smooth the marred skin, without a care in the world for how it looked, how she looked.

“ _James_ —” It was intimate, almost too much, this entire situation had Yang’s head spinning. She never wanted it to end, feeling so raw and exposed in this moment yet never safer. More empowered. As his lips began to trail kisses along her arm, beard causing a tickling sensation as he did so, Yang relaxed further into her chair, pressed into his touch with soft coos. The sensation of him pressing a kiss over her pulse point drew a soft moan from the blonde and she felt James’ lips quirk into a smirk against heated skin. She wanted to bark at him not to smirk like some casanova; but the words died in her throat when the General pulled away to meet her gaze, a subtle flush to his own pale skin.

“You’re beautiful.”

Her heart stilled in her chest for a moment. People had called her many things; sexy, bombshell, jaw dropper. Bound to make all the boys and girls stare. They came less and less after she lost her arm and people became afraid of upsetting her, or just thought she wasn’t as sexy anymore. Yang told herself she didn’t care, but honestly ... she had. She’d felt like losing her arm had stolen everything from her; her sunshine, her looks, her vibrancy. She was never vain enough to only care about her looks but the prosthetic, the jagged scarring around her arm had made her feel so _ugly._

James told her she was beautiful.

The way she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, almost hesitantly, she’d done it without thinking. Overwhelmed with all the emotions and thoughts that were running through her head and hadn’t stopped since the fall of Beacon. They all fell away with the sensation of James lips against hers, his hands coming to settle on her body lightly. Not treating her like glass, but something precious. Something he couldn’t lose.

“ _Yang._ ” The way her name was murmured into the kiss, soft and hot against her lips sent a rush of pure want through her veins. She wanted to hear him say her name over and over, in a million different ways. Shifting forward, pressing her body against his larger, sturdier one, Yang’s arm loped around his neck as she deepened the kiss, a moan melting into it when she felt James’ lips part and tongue tease at hers. Full lips parted, heat prickling along her body as his tongue slid against hers, explored her mouth with the pair only parting for air, lips reuniting over and over as the heat in Yang’s belly grew into a fully fledged inferno.

“James, please —”

“I’ve got you.”

Something about the way those words were murmured against her lips only set her heart racing even more, a feeling of contentment blooming in her chest. Lips parted to speak before a soft gasp fell as strong arms came to grasp the underside of her thighs, lift the huntress with ease so Yang was pressed against James, lifted completely into his arms. Yang’s thighs wrapped around his waist in instinct, lone arm tightening it’s previously loose grip around his neck. No jolt of fear came however. There was no entertaining the thought that James might drop her.

James easily stepped over the porcelain shards both had forgotten about in their heated moment, carrying Yang with steady strides to the door just off to the side of his office. Oh, so that’s where his bedroom was. _Made sense_ , Yang thought with a laugh murmured against his jawline, drawing a raised brow from the General.

“Couldn’t stand to be more than two feet from your desk, Mr. Workaholic?”

A breezy chuckle came from the man as he kept the blonde pressed against him with one arm, the other coming to push open the door so they could step inside, door swinging shut with a soft click as the latch fell back into place.

“We’re efficient in atlas, I understand if that’s not something found in the backwoods of _Patch_.”

A mock offended gasp followed from the blonde as she huffed, playing up the offense in her pout as James set her down on the bed. Hmm, wasn’t silk; not something she was really expecting from the oh so high ranking Atlas General but James continued to surprise her.

“If you’re trying to woo me, you’re doing a piss poor job of doing so, _General._ ”

“Such a filthy mouth, _Miss Xiao Long._ ”

The way those words were purred by James caused Yang’s mouth to go dry, falling slack as she blinked up at him, a soft whimper following when his hand was steady in pressing her down so she was laying against the bed. Settling himself on top of the blonde, his smirk widened as he leant down to trail his lips along her ear. “I’d rather have it moan my name.”

Oh Gods. A hitched whine followed as her body arched, needy for touch that she had been starved of for months, suddenly needing it like a woman starved. “ _Make me._ ” Voice was breathless already, with only the promise of what he would do to her, how good she would feel. the seat of her panties was already beginning to get soaked, a fire lit in every nerve along her body.

Oh how her words seemed to light a spark in the general, a low, lustful hum against her ear drew a shiver from the blonde as he pulled back. Storm blue eyes trailed over her body; inches of supple, tan skin, soft, full breasts barely contained by her bra and tank top. Gold spun hair, a halo around her face and those startling lilac eyes, the first thing that had caught his eye the moment they met in Beacon. Even when there had been no romantic intention, James purely focused on figuring out whether Yang had suffered a psychological break or there was something more underhand afoot, he couldn’t forget those eyes.

She truly was a masterpiece, a broken pottery put back together in a way that only made her shine in her imperfections. Own them in a way he never truly could.

James felt his own tin heart skip a beat.

The sensation of Yang’s supple body grinding against him, cock an insistent pressure against her thigh through his loose fitting pants brought James back from his internal admiration of the blonde, needy action causing his lips to twitch into a smirk even as his length _throbbed_ with want.

“As you wish.”

A hitched gasp fell from Yang’s lips as James’ pressed along her jawline, trailing hot kisses as flesh hand explored the expanse of soft skin bared to him, dancing along her shoulder, down her arm before coming to slide under the loose hem of the tank top. The muscles of her abdomen jumped as she squirmed under the older man, soft pants exhaled with the barest of touches. Her fingers curling tight into salt and pepper hair.

Gods, James wanted to see her fall apart right then, the sinfully perfect way yang half gasped out his name, syllables clinging to the thick swell of her bottom lip, followed by a needy swipe of her tongue. Tan skin had flushed and heated up under his touch, body squirming already. So needy, deprived of touch, of pleasure like this. He had to take it slow. Take his time. He wanted this to last for as long as possible, never let this gold spun dream end, a lilac haze.

“James —”

Thumb ran across the dip of her hipbone before fingers ran across well earned abs, feeling them dance and shiver under fleeting touch. A soft whimper was hushed with his lips against hers once more, this kiss softer, slower as James was happy to let Yang lead this time. Her own fingers brushed some stray locks of ink dark hair from his forehead, palm catching against the neurotransmitter embedded in his forehead with little attention paid to it, blonde instead much more interested in grinding her hips up against his, deepening the kiss with her tongue teasing against his. _Gods, she was going to be the death of him._

Calloused fingers finally met their destination, thumb nudging her bra down a little before tweaking against one stiff, dusky nipple in a way that had the blonde gasping into his mouth, harsh rut of her hips following. _Sensitive._ James lips quirked mischievously at the new information, and ran his thumb over the stiff peak once more. Delighted in the hitched gasps that fell from Yang’s lips with abandon. He couldn’t hold back any longer, head dipping to guide kisses along heated skin and trail down to her chest, full tits heaving with each trembling breath. So little done and the fiery bombshell had tamed to a flickering flame, entrancing and seductive in each unbidden reaction given to him. Utterly unashamed. Just how he wanted her, loved to see her.

With the soft cotton of her night shirt bunched up to her collarbones, a prosthetic hand came to lift Yang’s upper body a little, the blonde catching on and following James lead so he could quickly undo the clasp to her strapless bra and toss it aside. A pleased exhale and lips quirked into a smile, letting steely blue eyes roam over the full swell of her tits before head dipped once more, Yang relaxed against the plush bed as James took one of her nipples into his mouth, wet heat making her toes curl and a ragged gasp leave her.

“Ooh, _fuck_.”

Definitely very sensitive. James could’ve stayed like this for hours, letting his hands explore over soft skin, massaging and teasing the softness of her, alternating between the teats in his mouth, sucking and licking and leaving a multitude of marks until Yang was a panting mess. Driven purely by her wants. No outside forces to disturb either of them in this space.

That wouldn’t count for the impatience of the squirming blonde beneath him however; hands palming at his body with a muted desperation, needing more than the heat around her nipple. Needed his mouth somewhere in much more dire need of attention. “ _James._ ”

“Shh. I’ve got you.” Voice a low purr, lips moved to leave a wet trail along Yang’s skin, raising to brush against the shell of her ear, setting goosebumps alight on tan skin. The blunt curve of teeth drew a ragged gasp from the girl beneath him as James’ drug them across her earlobe. Never to do things by halves, always so wonderfully responsive. Hand that had been caressing along her abdomen, tracing out the soft skin there and mapping it out for future ventures, slowly travelled south to toy with the band of her pyjama bottoms. “Lift up for me.” murmur followed, edge of lust drunkenness to it. He couldn’t tease anymore, needed to feel her tight heat. Hear the way she’d fall apart for him.

Gods, how addictive she was. If he were a smarter man he would recognize that Yang Xiao Long was very quickly becoming his salvation.

Heels digging against the bed, Yang rose just enough for James to tug down the grey, standard issue bottoms, just down to her knees. Breaking away from her neck, James’ gaze drifted down along the expanse of soft curves and hard earned muscle, to settle on bright yellow panties. With a little _sunflower_ on the front. A raise of his brow and Yang felt her face burn, one leg rising in vain to try and hide them.

“They’re cute, okay?”

Well, it was a defense he couldn’t argue with. Her commitment to her aesthetic and colour was certainly amusing, especially with the way she blushed so brightly. Mouth tugged into a half smile and he stole another kiss, this one far briefer but no less sweet. Wanting. He was just a man on a mission after all. Hand tugged the fabric down and inwardly, James felt a thrill shoot down his spine at the feeling of how _soaked_ the seat of her panties were. Letting them rest around her ankles, he cooed softly. “They’re _very_ cute.”

“Oh shut — _oooh._ ”

Any retort the blonde loathe to give him was cut off on her tongue as the pad of his thumb brushed against her clit. Long, thick fingers had grazed along her dripping slit before teasing, drawing a symphony of whimpers and moans from the blushing girl. Always gave off an aura of being so confident and self assured, James wondered how many had done this, drew all those addictive sounds from those full lips.

He wouldn't linger on the thought, instead the General shifted down the bed, a low growl rumbling in his chest at the way his aching cock ground against the fabric on his descent. Never a man consumed with lust even in his youth, too much of a career man with a goal and ambition to get there, James even so was no stranger to desire; the kind Yang spurred in him felt like his body had been set alight, needing her touch, her _taste_ to save him.

He wasted no further time, fingers curling against the pliant, supple skin of her thighs to part them and relish in the shiver that ran through her body, the way he felt her pulse jump through the femoral artery under his flesh fingertips. His cock jumped in turn and James had to take a slow breath, temper himself. Not fall headfirst into his desire and waste this precious time he had with the blushing girl beneath him.

“Hey —”

James head lifted up, mere inches away from her core, and there was a puzzled edge to steel blues. Yang looked almost ... worried. His thumb rubbed circles against her inner thigh comfortingly as he prompted her to continue on. “Yang?”

“Just ... take it slow? S’not my first time or anythin’ but, it’s been a while ... ”

She looked near ashamed at the fact and it only took him another moment to realize why when her lidded gaze fell to her arm. His heart ached for a moment. The fall of Beacon had truly taken more from Yang than anyone realized and James wanted nothing more than to help her regain her fire, become the inferno she once was.

“ _Of course._ Just trust me.”

An uncharacteristic, almost shy smile tugged at her mouth and with James following in turn, Yang’s mouth soon fell slack and lips parted as he ran his tongue shamelessly over the length of her slit, the texture of his beard against her sensitive skin had Yang quivering in his grip. He clearly had some experience, even with his time mostly devoted to his kingdom and it’s well being, as with a few well placed strokes of his tongue against her cunt, her hips were already grinding against him, utterly devoted. Needy.

Yang certainly hadn’t stopped touching herself in the last year or so, despite having to get adjusted to using her remaining hand, but _this_ , the way James touched her left the blonde with moans and whimpers spilling freely from her lips. Her cunt practically dripping, grinding shamelessly against the General’s mouth as his flesh hand moved from her thigh to massage the firm curve of her hand, grasping a handful of soft, supple skin with ease. Mostly to keep her anchored against him as his tongue teased at her needy hole, circling before sliding inside to try and taste more of her, the ridge of his nose nudging against her clit in a way that had the blonde pressing her heel between his shoulder blades.

“Mmf, oh — don’t stop, p – please.”

Her whimpered pleas were like ambrosia to the General, James assured he could stay like this for an eternity and get drunk on them, no need for anything more than the burning star beneath him. Mouth moved from licking her sweet wetness, slick glistening on his lips before they suckled her clit hard. Yang’s back arched like she’d been struck with a livewire, hand fisting in his hair tight enough James thought she may have ripped some out at the root, though the pain only sent a delightful shock down his spine.

He didn’t let up, only shifted some so his flesh hand could release its grip on her ass, trusting the blonde wouldn’t want to be anywhere but right here, so one of his thick fingers could tease and circle at her hole. Gathering up some slick to ease the stretch as he slowly slid his forefinger inside her cunt, James sucked once more on her clit before running his tongue over it in tight circles.

Pulling back some, hooded gaze met Yang’s as he drank in the sight of her; legs on his shoulders and taking his finger in her cunt so well, goldspun hair a halo around her red face.

“Gorgeous. Want to see you like this forever.”

“ _Please_.” The plea spilled without hesitation, hips bucking to prompt James into slowly fucking her open on the lone digit for a moment before adding another, a long whimper leaving the huntress. “Fuck, feels so good.”

“Could have you like this all the time ... bounce on my fingers while I make sure that pretty neck is all marked up ... have you beg over and over to come on them, or would you want my cock instead?”

Her stomach flipped, walls of her cunt clenching around his fingers as she nodded frantically. She needed to cum, could feel it beginning in the pit of her belly, a taunting thing that left goosebumps raised on tan skin and her clit _aching._

“James, _fuck_. Please I need it, I need _you_.”

“Please what?”

A confused glance down from the huntress until she saw the hunger in his gaze that could’ve made her cum right there. Pupils blown wide, the words falling from her lips without hesitation.

“ _Please sir._ ”

A low groan and James’ head dipped, now intent on making the blonde cum shamelessly on his fingers, to reward her unabashed pleading in a way that had him wanting to bury his cock inside of her instead. Wanting Yang to feel her own climax first, James’ tongue teased against her clit a moment more before his lips wrapped around the nub. Staying steady on her needy cunt, no more teasing. Fingers thrust in and out of her, wet sound of it filling the bedroom which only had yang riding them faster, chasing the high that was beginning to tingle in her toes.

“Mmf, _oh!_ ” Yang’s moans spilled from red bitten lips easily, practically grinding herself against James’ tongue, walls of her core begging for more as he slid a third finger into dripping, welcoming heat. With the sharp graze of his teeth against her sensitive, swollen clit and fingers curling inside her so rough pads could rub against that spot inside of her; Yang saw stars as she came. Thighs pressed either side of his head, James drank her down like a man half delirious, his cock aching with the need to bury himself inside of her and fuck the girl senseless til the only word spilling from those beautiful lips was his name. He wasn’t a possessive man, quite the opposite but Yang ... all he could want for was right here, it was _her._

Right on the knife’s edge of over sensitivity, shockwaves of pleasure pain wracking through her body, James finally let the blonde relax against the bed as he pulled away, guided her down gently. Hooded, lilac gaze rose to settle on the General and Yang felt a shiver run through her worn body at the sight of his fingers, still dripping with her slick, sliding into his mouth as James sucked each one clean with a hunger settled deep in his gaze. Her heart skipped a beat and as her chest rose and fell in a slowing pace, the blonde rose a little on her elbow to tug James forward, the pair pressed together as she fell back and surrendered to their kiss. Addictively intimate, her tongue explored every inch of his mouth, toying with his own tongue as Yang tasted herself. She could stay like this for hours, every inch of James’ body pressed against her supple curves, nestled between strong thighs and just enjoy the feeling of being ... desired. Adored.

_Wanted._

A whine left the blonde when James broke the serenity of her afterglow to raise up from their embrace, any further noises quieted by his lips gentle and slow against hers. This kiss wasn’t fevered, full of need, but a desire to familiarize himself with every inch of Yang and make his home there. “Shh, I got you.” She believed it.

When James shifted to settle between her still somewhat trembling thighs, hard cock in his hand with achingly slow strokes to stave off the urge to bury inside her to the hilt in one thrust; Yang’s brows tugged together as she made to rise up herself.

“Wait, don’t you want me to, _y’know_?”

A lustful smirk tugged at the General’s lips before he tapped his cock against her puffy, glistening lips and Yang’s back arched, easily relenting on whatever valiant attempt she was going to try and make to ‘return the favour.’ Devilish glint in those storm blues, James let his the length of his cock drag along her needy slit, head of his cock drooling pre as it teased against the girl’s oversensitive clit in a way that had her toes curling, teeth biting her bottom lip to stifle the moan.

“No, no don’t hush yourself. I wanna hear just how pretty you sound.”

Tan cheeks deepened to a burgundy red as the soft, loving request was accompanied with the feeling of James’ cock finally sliding inside of her aching cunt, Yang not hiding the moan that followed this time. A slight ache at the stretch after so long of only having her fingers or toys, it easily subsided as a wave of pleasure began to build in her belly, begging for him to fill her up. Own her.

Taking his time, James only restrained himself to a low moan that reverberated through his chest as he finally sheathed inside of her fully, tight walls feeling like heaven around him. A wet heat begging for him to go to town, leave both their hips bruised and needing to stay in his bed the next day. The thought was more endearing than he would admit but James was a man of restraint and after telling him it had been a while ... he wanted nothing more than to make sure his pleasure didn’t come before her own comfort. Thumb brushing against her clit as his hips gave a shallow thrust, balls pressed snug against the curve of her ass, James couldn’t help the way that his lips tugged into a playful smirk with the frankly adorable glare levelled his way. The way Yang’s cheeks puffed out some, lilac eyes full of a needy lust and burning ire.

“Don’t fuckin’ _tease._ ”

A pinch to her clit had the poor girl shrieking, the way her hips jerked only had her near riding his cock. “ _Language._ ”

“Oh screw you — _mmf!_ ”

Yang’s fire, her rebellious flame was utterly enamouring, had James drawn to her like a moth. Any further sharp words were cut off with his lips against hers, the kiss no longer sweet and gentle but a dominating thing, James tongue exploring her mouth as his fingers rose to pinch and toy with one of her nipples. Moans spilled into the kiss, he shifted slightly before, _finally_ , beginning to fuck her with the fervour she craved. The lewd sounds of skin against skin, his heavy, cum filled balls slapping against the curve of her ass, Yang’s moans muffled into their kiss; it drove the man further and further into his desire.

Breaking off the kiss for a moment, James’ head dipped to suckle harsh marks against the smooth, tan skin of her neck. Yang’s moans no longer quietened by his kiss, her dirty pleas quickly took root to spur him on.

“Oh, oh _Gods_ yes. Fuck me, make me scream your name, _please._ ”

Any other time James would’ve shot down the idea but the thought of all the people in the ornate halls of the academy knowing exactly what they were doing in the privacy of his bedroom, just how he was making Yang beg for him as she squirmed on his cock like a desperate little whore; it set a fire in his blood and the sharp sting of his teeth against the juncture of her neck drew a high whine from the blonde. “ _Ah!_ ”

“That’s it Yang, _beg me_. Beg me to fuck you, beg to cum on my cock. _Such a good girl._ ”

“Please, wanna’ be your good girl.”

Her hand grasped at him desperately, fingers curling tight in dark hair to tug roughly the same time the walls of her cunt tightened around his cock and James swears he could’ve seen the white shores in that moment. Swore he’d died and passed on with the sinfully perfect feeling of her velvet heat around him. Pure, unadulterated need in her whines and gasps.

Following his path of previous marks down to one of her full tits, lips latched onto her nipple and let his teeth graze against the sensitive skin, as his fingers trailed back down to tease at damp, blonde curls. She was **_soaked_ **, the sheets of his bed stained in her desire and that thought nearly drove him over the edge.

Each backwards swing of his hips felt an aching cold on his cock, only making the way he sunk back into her heat more addictive, thick length positively throbbing with the need to cum inside the blonde. Feel how she tightened around him while he pumped her full of pearly white. A ragged growl and he nosed against her skin, sloppy kisses pressed against tan to suck reddened marks there, James felt near delirious. “Gonna’ make you cum.” Yang’s shaky whimper was all that followed, the poor girl on the knife’s edge of cumming again with the way she practically tried to hump his cock while trapped beneath his hulking frame. “Good girl, _so good for me._ ”

“J — James, please.”

His fingers rubbed against her clit as he thrust into her, hard and fast and utterly without a rhyme or rhythm, just a burning _need_ to see Yang fall apart in his hands. “ _Cum for me._ ” As if waiting for the order, Yang’s body arched and her thighs trembled where they were locked aside his ribs, cunt practically trying to milk his cock as she came. Not letting up in the roughness of his sloppy thrusts, James grunted and murmured a moan against her skin as fingers rubbed Yang through her climax, her moans breaking off into shuddering gasps. The blonde squirmed beneath him, once more on the painful edge of pleasured pain, oversensitive and exhausted and as he glanced down to meet his gaze, the adoration in hazy lilacs proved to be the man’s undoing. Balls tightened as he fucked into her, cock filling her dripping cunt completely before thick globs of white spurted inside tight walls _begging for it._ Yang’s fingers in his hair tugged the man up just enough so their lips could press together, nothing but a welcoming need and a feeling of _home_ in their sweet kiss.

As his thrusts slowed to a nonplussed, gentle motion, James felt his entire body shudder. Muscles begging for some relief from their intense session and not breaking the kiss, he slowly slid out of her. He couldn’t resist the brief glance down or the moan cut off in his throat at the way some of his cum slid out of her, white against the sinful pink of her pussy. A moment more to indulge in the sweet softness of her lips, James pulled away from the kiss, pressing another to her damp forehead to soothe the whine that followed. “I’ll be right back.” He wasn’t gone out of the room long, only disappearing into the en suite bathroom long enough to retrieve a damp, warm cloth. After taking his time to clean both of them up to relative comfort, the cloth was tossed into the hamper basket and James didn’t have time to linger in the post fuck awkwardness, wondering what Yang would do now; the blonde had already reached up with her lone arm to tug him down next to her.

Lain on his back, James didn’t protest as Yang cuddled him next to him, one marked up thigh loped over his hip with a content sigh. Her head resting on the flesh side of his chest, there was nothing more than content silence for a moment. No words needed to be said. That was until the part of James that was always his downfall began to stir up again in their mutual silence as Yang lounged against him, content, his thoughts spun and twisted themselves into knots until ...

“Yang, I ...”

“Hmm?” A soft yawn, James felt his heart skip a beat at how near angelic the girl looked, gaze drowsy but fighting sleep. For him.

_What had he done to deserve her?_

“Perhaps ... we shouldn’t have done this.”

Yang’s expression changed in a split second. Gone was her drowsy comfort, replaced instantly with an almost affronted anger. And beneath that? A beat of fear.

“Why would you say that?”

“I didn’t mean it like that—”

James reached out for her but Yang’s anger had taken root in her belly and she shook him off, eyes now narrowed in a furious glare. “Like what? You got what you wanted so now you’re tossing me aside? Like some cheap _whore?_ ”

Revulsion spurned in his gut at the accusation. He would **_never_** , he cared for her, _he_ — “Yang please.”

“No!” The blonde shoved him away from her with what strength she had, trying to raise from the bed to grab for her clothes. Go back to her new dorm room and try to forget this ever happened. As Yang rose, James grabbed hold of her as gentle but firmly as he could with his flesh hand, a beat of fear ringing through his tin heart. “Let go of me!”

“Yang, please listen!” The sharp edge in his tone had the blonde still for a moment, and when she turned to look at him, the appearance of tears in wide eyes broke James’ heart completely. Shattered it to pieces and that revulsion turned inwards. He’d hurt her, in his own attempt to protect her or excuse his own weakness. Hands cupped Yang’s face gently as James shook his head, he had to fix this. “I want you, Yang. All of you, but you have other options beyond this, beyond Atlas ... beyond someone who’s only _half a man_.”

Yang froze at that. When a tear spilled over and ran down the curve of her cheek, James had a deathly fear he’d only made it worse, lips parting again to try and stumble out an apology or an explanation or something.

Her lips against his, a gentle echo of their first, was all the General needed to fall silent.

They remained like that for what felt like forever, yet it ended all too soon as Yang pulled away, her hand coming to rest unabashed and unashamed against the metal plate embedded in his chest. A permanent reminder of his weakness. but ... Yang didn’t look at it like that.

“You ... you’re alive in spite of everything. These things, these prosthetics; they don’t take away who you are. They don’t make you or define you or change you.” He wanted to protest, to deny all the truths Yang was finally making him hear but he couldn’t. He could only listen. “James, _I want you_. I want the man who’s going to help us all fix this and bring peace but ... I also want the man who helped me find myself again.”

His gaze fell to her arm, fitted with a state of the art locking port that couldn’t quite hide the ragged scarring that danced along her skin. It was part of Yang, never something he judged her for, never something he thought her weak for. How could he, this inferno of a girl who never let anything stop her? Never let anyone stand in her way?

_Why was he standing in their way?_

“ _I’m sorry._ ” The apology is murmured, soft and mournful for what he’d nearly ruined, and Yang only shook her head gently as she tugged him down to lie against the soft plush of the bed with her. A lone arm wrapped around him, James' arm came to loop around her middle as his head nestled in the curve of her neck. Feeling Yang’s pulse slow and even out beneath his lips. The beating of her heart was a gentle rhythm as it lulled him away from his thoughts, into a slumber where he only dreamt of fire and a girl shrouded in gold. A rising sun.

* * *

“Just a small check up she says.”

Yang’s laugh echoed around the bedroom she’d quickly come to see as her place to escape, fingers curled affectionately in dark hair as James grumbled against her bouncing tits. It had only been a small check up on the locking port of her prosthetic, Yang wanting to show off the new and improved prosthetic and port after she’d been to see Pietro. He’d spent the last few months helping all of them work on their weapons and uniforms, and while Yang had been hesitant in integrating her weapon into something meant to be part of her; talking with James had helped her work through it. Her prosthetic wasn’t the weapon and neither was she, she was still Yang Xiao Long. It was part of her, but it didn’t define her.

Pulled from her internal reverie by the sensation of James lips nipping at her peak, soft gasp followed before she gave his hair a sharp tug in retaliation, only dragging a half smirk from the general. “Bold strategy, _Miss Xiao Long._ ” The echo to their first encounter of many sent a shiver through the newly anointed huntress and she had little time to react before his hands gripped the curve of her hips with a harshness to drag her down onto his full, thick length.

“Oh, that’s _cheating._ ”

Not that she cared much, her slick arousal already dripping down his cock, Yang let herself press the soft curves of her body against him. Needing that rush of his skin against hers, addictive warmth and the feeling of him spreading her open and fucking her raw, leaving her a trembling mess. Another sharp nip against her teat and James only murmured “ _All’s fair in love and war_ ,” before moving over to her other tit to lavish it in attention. Talented mouth drawing soft coos and moans from the girl as he marked up her pretty skin, hidden from the world but both of them would know. Whenever she moved or laughed or leant over the right way, the reddened marks and delightful ache between her legs would remind Yang of their moments together.

A hand slid between them to cup at her cunt and tease at her clit with his middle and ring finger, James only smirked against her skin as a drawn out, lust drunk moan spilled from Yang’s lips. War called for some ... underhanded tactics, and over their time together James had come to know his lover’s body _very well_. Have her little more than putty in his hands. Yang practically rutted against him, her breath coming out in short, sharp pants as her brows knitted together; all the markers of just how close she was to cumming splayed out on her face and body for him to drink down. James would spend hours like this, teasing her to the edge over and over until the blonde was little more than a trembling mess begging to cum but a quick glance over Yang’s shoulder, up at the wall clock showed they were ten minutes late for a meeting with the Ace Ops and her team. _Whoops._

His hips snapped up in a more hurried pace now, sharp sound of skin against skin with the wet schlick of his cock filling her cunt over and over, James felt the familiar tingle begin in his balls, the ache in his core that always echoed that primal urge to fill the girl bouncing on his cock with his cum. Attuned to James’ own telltale giveaways of how close he was to climax, Yang tugged his head back sharply and pressed her teeth to the slope of his neck, just grazing sharply over his pulse. 

“C’mon _sir_ , fuck me full. Wanna’ feel you cum inside.” The intoxicating thrill of it drew a ragged moan from the man as he thrust up into her cunt, cock throbbing before releasing inside, pearly white filling every inch of her needy hole. Some of Yang’s dominating bravado slipped aside as her mouth fell slack, thighs trembling with a delightful burn in her muscles as she rode him to her own completion, slick walls of her heat clenched around James’ thick length, needing every drop inside of her. “Oh, mmf! _Fuck!_ ” James’ fingers didn’t let up on teasing and rubbing at her throbbing clit until Yang’s hand moved from where she’d gripped his hair, to grab at his wrist instead. Thrusts slowed to an eventual stop and both seemed to lean on each other, foreheads pressed together as they fought to catch their breath.

Yang was the first to break the muted symphony of their panting, a slightly tired chuckle spilled from her red bitten lips as she shifted just slightly to sneak a quick kiss. A reaffirmation of what they were, whatever this was. She didn’t wanna’ define it. She didn’t see the need to, when all that really mattered was that they had this. Each other. A soft, content sigh followed, Yang wanting nothing more than to stay like this for the rest of the day. Away from the world, her team, all of the burdens that weighed on their shoulders. Before she could even try to make the suggestion all with one of her teasing grins, James spoke and her heart _sunk._

“We should make a move before they send a search party. Ruby said she wanted to see me specifically today, and your sister certainly doesn’t give when she has her mind set on something.” James murmured, his hand coming to brush back some wild strands of spun gold that’d come free from her ponytail in their time together. Yang had taken to wearing her hair up in a ponytail lately, showing off her face and her smile once more. He liked it. However when Yang didn’t make a move to get off of his lap, instead seeming far away from him internally, James felt a pang of apprehension settle in his gut. Only a little, but enough for a concerned look to overtake his features, his hand moving to run his thumb along her shoulder. “... _Yang?_ ”

When lilac eyes flickered back to him, that pang only stung harsher. She looked ... torn. Like the first night in his office. Torn and tired and hurting. “Yang, talk to me.”

“I have to tell you something.”

_No more secrets._


End file.
